


Pretty.

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Liam being cute and needy, M/M, noel is in love, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: I’m not good with descriptions but there’s sex (sort of) and not much angst and Noel really fucking loves Liam.





	Pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first boy on boy fic that I’ve ever written but I’m kinda proud of it and I really love these boys so .. hope you enjoy :)

“ _Noel_.”

The word is spoken in a whisper so light it’s barely heard, but it sends ripples through Noel’s body, bringing every cell back to life. It’s three in the morning or so, he guessed, and he wanted to scold Liam for being awake, for waking him up, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Very rarely did Noel show that he wanted the boy close (though he always thought it), and tonight was one of those nights, his hand grabbing the bony hip of his companion, pulling his body against his own until their chests were touching, the hand sliding around to rest on the small of his back. His eyes were still closed, knowing if he opened them he’d find those big eyes staring and dark lashes fluttering, and perhaps that was too much to handle at that early of an hour. Though, nothing ever really could prepare him for it.

“Noel, can’t sleep,” Liam mumbles, and his head is resting against Noel’s neck, his breath hitting right under the collar of his worn out T-shirt, causing the other’s hand to tighten around the fabric of the jumper the boy was wearing.

“I imagine not with the way you keep fuckin’ runnin’ your damn mouth.” This made a smile break out on the kid’s face, small and with no teeth showing, but his eyes were brighter than they’d been, a sign of the happiness that was warming his veins in that moment.

“Jus’ kept thinking about you.”

Lips are barely touching the stubble Noel had let grow out for the past few days, too lazy and too high to put in the effort for his appearance. Liam couldn’t complain though, Noel looked even more enticing. Drool nearly fell from the corners of his mouth once as he stared at the older boy when he’d walked in from his shower, water droplets resting on the smooth skin of his chest, falling into the towel hanging low on his waist. It was too much to handle, and once Noel had left the room, a hand was slipping beneath the cotton pajamas and stroking his thigh and then his cock, half-hard just from the sight of his brother wet and shaggy.

“Maybe you should stop.” The smile kept growing.

“Couldn’t if I tried.”

Noel pushed it away, ignoring the softness of his voice, the lingering innocence in every word that he said because, fuck, Liam was anything but innocent, and if he let himself feel those things, he’d surely suffocate and there’s no way in hell he’d ever survive. It was too much, Liam was too much, felt too much, there was too much love and too much need, and it was all swimming around in Noel’s head now and yesterday and tomorrow. God, he couldn’t get enough.

“Wanna kiss you, Noely.” _Don’t fucking say that_. It was a dumb thing, a dumbass nickname, and somehow, some fucking way, it made his heart jump and his fingertips press into the back of the body pressed against his, lips now running along his jaw.

“Who’s stopping you?” He had tried to sound rough, like he couldn’t give a shit if Liam kissed him or not, but his voice wavered and shook, and it made the kid finally show off those teeth, his grin so big it was hurting, and Noel knew this, couldn’t keep his eyes closed as if seeing Liam smile was the only thing he ever needed in life, and maybe that was true. But at the moment, Noel needed those lips somewhere, anywhere on his body, and Liam was taking his sweet and precious time just staring with those eyes, having lifted his head to get a better view of Noel. “What are you waiting for, fuckin’ Christmas?”

“Hm… possibly,” Liam cooed with a click of his tongue and one last glimpse of a smile, Noel forcing his eyes to not roll, knowing an attitude would get them nowhere except with himself left horny and Liam pouting and pissed off. But those thoughts could only get so far before finally, finally, their lips are together in a chaste kiss that lasts about as long as Liam does (Noel laughs inwardly at his joke). Noel is about to spew out something more about needing to _get on with it, stop your fucking waiting, kid, we haven’t got_ _all night_ before Liam is back on him, crawling on top of him with his knees knocking against Noel’s waist as he straddles him, a tongue pushing into someone’s mouth and teeth touching between gasps, lips everywhere.

A moan is heard from the younger boy, and he’s rocking their hips together as Noel struggles to keep himself from letting any pathetic noises slip out, too much pride to give Liam that satisfaction this early on, though he swears he hasn’t gotten this hard this fast since he was Liam’s age. It never made sense to him, how his little brother could turn him on more than anyone else, faster than anyone else, could make him come harder than anyone ever had. Maybe it was the perversion of it, the filth, and yeah, Noel felt like shit about it, about wanting his own blood to ride his cock while his family was sleeping just through the walls, but he also couldn’t be bothered about it. Not in moments like these.

“Fuck, Liam.” In his mind, he calls the boy baby and Liam is whimpering there and in the present moment, soft and sweet and adolescent, and Noel feels his cock pulse in time with Liam’s movements.

“Wan’ you inside…”

“Liam -”

“ _Please_.”

It shouldn’t be so hard denying your brother who’s begging you to put your dick in him, but it takes every bit of willpower that Noel has to say no again, another whimper leaving those lips that are sucking on his own, rolling his bottom lip between teeth and pressing his hips down until he swears he might actually be inside.

“Not now, not..” Noel loses thought, licks his lips and turns his head to the side as Liam moves his head to his neck, sucking and biting and whispering _mine_ over and over again until it’s the only word Noel knows and will ever know, engraved on his heart and his mind and the backs of his eyelids so he’ll never forget. _Yours_.

“Jus’.. get me off like this. Be a good boy.” That’s enough for Liam who is now moaning against his collarbone, his hips moving frantically against Noel’s in an attempt to bring them closer and closer, but they both need more and they know it, neither one of them having to verbalize it. Liam scrambles up and his pajamas are discarded, no underwear underneath, and Noel wants to roll his eyes again, but the boy is too pretty and too bare and Noel’s cock twitches under that gaze begging him to follow suit. He does.

They’re both naked and Liam is returning to his place on Noel’s lap, _this is where you belong_ Noel thinks and it’s sick and twisted, but it only makes him pull the boy closer to him, his tongue tasting every inch of him, licking over teeth and the roof of his mouth, sucking, panting, claiming each other like there was no one else and never would be.

The feeling of their cocks sliding against each other, slow and hot, caused both of them to start to sweat, but they couldn’t pull away, completely attached and desperate for one another, wanting to drown in the movements and the breaths and the look in each other’s eyes. “Noel…” he whispers again, and Noel wishes he would stop, knowing he couldn’t last long with him saying his name like some kind of whore would.

“Yeah?” He’s trying to listen, heartbeats are blaring through his ears, and he bucks his hips up, Liam almost fucking _purring_ at the sensation, his nails digging into Noel’s shoulders, where he’s taken to holding himself up on weak and shaky arms.

“Feels.. Feels so good,” He pants, and Noel stares at him, lips parted and eyes dark from the lust taking over his existence, love speckled in his gaze, but it was too dark and Liam would never see, and Noel was thankful for that.

“I know, go faster. Show me you want it.” Liam’s cheeks flush, the pink spreading down his neck and now Noel was pissed that they hadn’t turned some kind of light on, knowing the effect that him instructing Liam in any kind of way in bed made the boy turn almost _shy_ and that was a fucking sight if there ever was one. And well, these were the only times he ever really listened, and Noel wasn’t about to let an opportunity like that pass up, no he wasn’t.

“Want you to fuck me so bad, Noelie,” comes out in a gasp, and Noel has died, gone to heaven, hell maybe, but either way, it’s fucking fantastic and he shouldn’t be looking forward to his afterlife this much.

“ _Can’t_ -” He’s cut off by his cock pushing between Liam’s ass, and Noel can’t think anymore, eyes fly shut and his head is falling back against the pillow. He’s not inside, but he can feel the heat from that haven radiating on his skin and it’s all too much at once and somehow still not enough to satisfy every need he has, but it’ll do for now.

“Please, _fuck_ , I need you…” Liam is riding him like he would if Noel was actually fucking his hole, buried deep inside a place Liam allowed only him to go, hot and constricting and sweet and bitter and the cause of his descent into insanity, along with the way those lashes flutter against his skin, teardrops hanging from the tips. The boy is too beautiful, some kind of artwork lost in the sea of Monet and Picasso, but a thousand times more appealing to the eye.

“Shut up,” Noel grunts to hide his ever growing need, hide how his passion is going to take over any second now and make him go where he doesn’t want to go tonight. _The kid_ _needs a break_ , he thinks, but Liam apparently isn’t on the same course of mind because he’s reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks further, letting Noel feel the way his hole stretches only just, and Noel is bucking his hips again, wanting to open him further and further until he slips in with no resistance, physically and emotionally.

“ _Liam_ , stop, I -”

Liam doesn’t stop, wouldn’t ever stop if Noel didn’t push him off when they were finished. He’d go on for ever and ever and ever, breathing _I love you_ until he lost his voice completely and rocking against Noel until his bones shattered and all that’s left of him is his heart engraved with the name of his lover, his brother, for all the world to see.

Noel can’t take it anymore and he’s turning them over, pushing Liam’s legs apart, just for the boy to wrap them around his waist, pulling their bodies together like he’d die if they were apart, and he thinks he just might, but he feels Noel’s cock against his own and everything is okay again, moans spilling from those swollen lips that are quickly covered by Noel’s hand.

“I said _shut up_. Good boys fucking listen, don’ they? Why are you acting like such a fuckin’ whore?” A whine is spit on Noel’s palm, and fuck, that was hot and he wishes he could bathe in Liam’s spit, but he shoots that thought down, trying his hardest to not create any more images that would deepen his hatred for the person he’s become.

“‘m not,” He can manage out, though it’s so pathetic that Noel has to fight the urge to laugh, that would only make Liam cry, and right now all he wants is to see Liam come.

“You are.. But it’s all for me, innit?” Liam nods enthusiastically, never wanting Noel to think that it was for anyone else, because it wasn’t. There was a snog here and there with mates while he was hammered and Noel wasn’t around, but nobody could touch him, nobody could be touched by him since the first time he’d felt Noel’s hands on his body. He had surrendered himself, given every last bit of his body and soul to the man on top of him, and that excited Noel and terrified the fuck out of him, knowing he could never give Liam what he craved.

“Noel, I - I’m”

Noel knew, and he was there too, on that brink, and his movements were becoming sloppy, less mechanical, but quicker and rougher, and they had Liam moaning like a bird under his hand, eyes rolled to the back of his head, hair stuck to his forehead from the thin layer of sweat now coating his pale body, sending Noel into some other dimension that consisted of _Liam Liam Liam_ and nothing else.

One, two more thrusts and their stomachs were being coated in thick, white stripes of Liam’s release, his body trembling and his back arching in the slightest, neck shown off to subconsciously give Noel the view of his adam’s apple bobbing with the moans he was choking on, and this was more than Noel could have ever asked for. Another thrust and Liam was empty, shuddering and breathing heavily, uneven while Noel was rubbing again and again and _there_ , his head fell to Liam’s neck as his cum mixed with his brother’s, both of them painted white and whining like they were _both_ schoolboys, but Noel’s pride was already thrown out of the window when he felt the boy’s hole opening for him.

Liam, of course, couldn’t go a minute without opening his mouth, and Noel was two seconds away from cursing at him to shut up when the boy swept his fingers through the mess they made and brought them to his mouth, sucking on them like he was sucking cock, and Noel shook his head, begging him _don’t do this, not now_ with those eyes that Liam saw in his dreams. A smirk around the two fingers obviously said _no_ , and kept sucking and licking until they were clean and then his head was falling back on the pillow with a content sigh, the sight of him screaming _I just got fucked_ even though he hadn’t, well, technically. His eyes closed but Noel kept his open, staring and staring for who knows how long (seven minutes and twenty-six seconds), and Liam was smiling away, aware he had Noel’s attention and all of it, which was really just a dream come true.

“Why you lookin’ at me?” Now his voice was deep and a rasp, and Noel could have gotten hard again just from the sound of it, but he rolled his eyes instead and rolled over to lay on his back beside the kid who wiped the mess of with Noel’s shirt that was on the floor (much to his annoyance) before curling up against his side, resting his head on his shoulder. “D’ya think I’m pretty?”

Noel scoffed and closed his eyes, not able to tell a lie looking at that face, not right now. Maybe tomorrow. “That’s fuckin’ queer, Liam.”

“You think I am.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“No. Now shut up.”

“I think you’re pretty too.” Noel wishes he wouldn’t whisper like that. A voice like that shouldn’t sound so airy, so innocent.

“I don’t care.”

“You do.”

“Just shut up and go to fuckin’ sleep.”

“Say I’m pretty.”

“Christ, kid, you’re _pretty_. There. Happy?”

Liam hummed, more than happy, and he nuzzled against the crook of Noel’s neck, pressing a sweet kiss to the bruise he had left upon his skin earlier before he dozed off. Noel kept him close, occasionally kissing his eyes or running his fingers through his hair, asking himself _why can’t it be like this tomorrow?_


End file.
